


Tabula rasa

by Gevion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: «Умеешь читать, но не писать?» — «Уж простите. Читать краденые документы мне приходилось, а вот писать письма было некому. К тому же, внизу не слишком много школ для оборванцев и воров».





	Tabula rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды WTF ERURI 2018.

Эрвин поймал его на лжи случайно, только благодаря собственной неуклюжести. Графин с водой стоял слишком близко к бумагам, поверх которых лежала записка для Ханджи. Она намокает сильнее всего.

— Не успею переписать сам, сделаешь копию?

— Только если научите меня выводить эти каракули, — цедит Леви, качая головой.

— Умеешь читать, но не писать?

— Уж простите. — Леви проглатывает первое, что приходит на ум. — Читать краденые документы мне приходилось, а вот писать письма было некому. К тому же, внизу не слишком много школ для оборванцев и воров.

Эрвину хватает такта не казаться удивленным. Неразборчивым, торопливым почерком, не похожим на привычный, он набрасывает что-то на первом попавшемся клочке сухой бумаги.

— Отдай это Ханджи. И зайди ко мне после ужина.

— Будете решать, что делать с неграмотным лжецом? — хмыкает Леви.

Они еще не приучились друг к другу, и Эрвин открывает рот гораздо чаще, чем следует, а Леви даже не пытается удержаться и не дерзить в ответ.

— Будем это исправлять.

Они еще не приучились друг к другу: Эрвин никогда не шутит, но Леви принимает любую реплику за язвительную подколку и ждет худшего. Заранее верить в худшее, чтобы не разочаровываться, — к этому он привык.

После ужина он входит быстрым шагом и встает навытяжку. Эрвин указывает взглядом на заваленный стопками бумаг стол:

— Не думал, что у меня накопилось столько всего. Сейчас разберу это, и мы приступим.

Поверх толстого альбома в общем беспорядке лежат два ножа: тупой, для вскрытия писем, и очень острый. Первый — бесполезный, а вот для второго Леви в прежние дни нашел бы добрый десяток способов применения, от перерезания глоток до вскрывания замков. В тот вечер Эрвин учит его одиннадцатому и двенадцатому: показывает, что острым лезвием можно не только резать плоть, но и оправлять перья и соскребать ошибки с бумаги. Сам он, поставив кляксу, просто слизывает подтек.

— Это невыносимо мерзко даже для тебя, — бормочет Леви с искренним отвращением, глядя на образовавшееся на листе размытое пятно. А Эрвин просто улыбается ему — в первый раз.

Начало положено, думает Леви. Или он зарежет Эрвина, или привыкнет. Третьего не дано.

Сперва Эрвин дает ему самую тонкую бумагу, рыхлую и сизую, ту, что в подземном городе делают из тряпья: рваных ночных рубашек и свитеров из свалявшейся шерсти, дырявых носков и лопнувших по швам брюк. Леви морщится от одного ее вида, но каждый день после отбоя покорно усаживается за стол в кабинете Эрвина, кладет перед собой чистый лист, со вздохом подгибая манжету на правом запястье, чтобы не испачкаться, и берется за дело.

Иногда карандаш ломается надвое в слишком крепкой хватке. Иногда от усилий бумага прорывается насквозь — Эрвин смотрит почти виновато, но другую, плотную, с узнаваемым рисунком королевской фабрики, не предлагает. Серьезным тоном говорит:

— Ты ловок в обращении с ножами, но на удивление неосторожен, когда дело касается карандаша, — потом улыбается и примирительно прибавляет: — Лучше бы ломал перья. Их мы купим столько, сколько нужно, хоть по одному на каждый день. Пошлем на рынок кадета. Или прямо на ферму. Пусть сперва побегает за разгневанным гусем.

Леви фыркает — черт бы побрал этого лицемера, еще недавно Эрвин смотрел на Леви как на шваль, а теперь пытается вести себя дружелюбно, — но не спорит. Хорошие бумага и карандаши стоят недешево. Ровно столько, чтобы доставать их не раньше, чем как следует научишься писать.

Вначале были чернила. Жидкая дрянь во флаконе из толстого стекла боялась солнечного света и быстро расползалась кляксами, но намертво въедалась в кожу и ткань. Перед сном приходилось ожесточенно тереть руки мыльным куском, но даже после этого следы на пальцах подолгу не теряли чернично-лиловый цвет. Издалека было похоже на чуть побледневшие позавчерашние синяки. Леви пообещал выбросить чернила из окна — склянка слишком долго мозолила ему глаза, — и Эрвин наконец отказался от идеи сделать из него мастера выписывать вычурные завитки. На следующий вечер, словно в насмешку, появилась коробка с жирным углем. Леви к ней даже не притронулся. А вот против карандашей не возражал.

Сегодня Эрвин достает из холщового чехла небольшую доску и мел. В простом, лишенном какого-либо изящества подсвечнике оплывает свеча. Плотные шторы наполовину задернуты. В густых тенях теряются стены, и кабинет кажется вдвое больше, чем на самом деле.

— Где ты взял эту древность? — спрашивает Леви, указывая на длинные царапины на темной поверхности доски.

— Осталась от отца. Иногда он приводил к себе учеников — пообедать чем-то получше пустой школьной похлебки, переделать задание. Переждать, пока проспится грозный пьяный папаша.

Украдкой, чтобы Эрвин не увидел, Леви проводит мелом по ладони, пробует белую полоску на вкус. Чернила отдавали сажей и прогорклым маслом. Мел пресный, никакой. Им Эрвин чертит схемы боевых построений, а до него когда-то таким же бруском водил по доске, стоя за кафедрой перед нерадивыми малолетками, его отец — цифры и буквы, формулы и цитаты из книг. Сложись все иначе, Эрвин мог пойти по его стопам. Тогда вместо него в кресле командующего сидел бы другой, а Леви не пришлось бы краснеть от досады и стыда, глядя, как Эрвин уверенной рукой исправляет ошибки в его вымученном диктанте.

Эрвин не улыбается, когда говорит об отце, и голос звучит так же, как обычно: суховато, негромко, хотя и четко, — но меняется само его лицо. Становятся светлее глаза, упрямо задранный подбородок чуть опускается и смягчается линия рта. Легко не заметить, если не знаешь, на что смотреть. Леви откуда-то знает. Раньше он пропускал болтовню Эрвина мимо ушей, а теперь, подумать только, слушает. Объясняет это тем, что каждая мелочь может когда-нибудь пригодиться, если им не удастся сработаться, но тут же, противореча самому себе, перебивает Эрвина:

— Ты бы поменьше чесал языком о том, что другим знать необязательно.

Эрвин только неопределенно пожимает плечами. Леви тяжело вздыхает: некоторых людей приходится спасать от самих себя.

— Здесь и здесь, видишь? Не те гласные. Не всегда слово на бумаге выглядит так же, как звучит.

Эрвин подчеркивает неверно написанные фразы. Буквы жмутся друг к другу, строчки пляшут. Там, где у Эрвина ровные ряды чуть склоненных вправо слов, у Леви — угловатые уродцы. Не так уж просто повторить то, что видел тысячу раз. Эрвин обращается со словами так, словно в них есть сила, а перо при необходимости может стать острым, как нож, продолжением руки. Леви этого никогда не понять. Он сжимает пальцы покрепче и с недоумением смотрит на мел.

Спустя пару месяцев Эрвин перестает его поправлять, только коротко и одобрительно кивает:

— Скоро мне будет нечем тебя удивлять.

— Теперь я пишу как ты. Так же уродливо, — ворчит Леви.

— Каждый почерк уникален, — рассеянно отвечает Эрвин. — Твой не похож ни на один другой.

До следующей экспедиции за Стены нет времени на что-либо, кроме подготовки, а после — нет сил. Леви приходит на третий день, все такой же уставший. Слишком уставший для всей этой ерунды. Эрвин предлагает ему выпить сладкой и тягучей настойки.

— Воняет, как одеколон, — заключает Леви. Но допивает до конца.

За карандаш он в тот день так и не берется. Вместо урока правописания Эрвин рассказывает о письменном этикете.

— Что за чушь? — горячо возражает Леви, забыв об обещании держаться подальше от Эрвина, его порядков, его мыслей и взглядов. — Зачем писать «с уважением», «дорогой» и «преданный Вам» тому, кого не уважаешь? Кем не дорожишь?

— Таковы правила. Кодекс вежливости, — Эрвин хмурится, потом смеется: — Да черт его знает, зачем. Наверное, просто так.

От него несет наливкой, дыхание — как переслащенный сироп, но Леви не отодвигается. Раньше он всегда исполнял обещания, данные самому себе. Теперь ему странно, почти страшно. И все же Леви не отодвигается ни на дюйм.

Кроме разведенной лиловой дряни у Эрвина есть и другие чернила, кисловато пахнущие фруктами. В желтоватой бутылочке они неотличимы от воды — бесцветные, легкие. Их не видно на бумаге. Буквы проступают, только если подержать лист над свечой.

— Почему бы не писать послания и приказы ими? Чтобы никто лишний не узнал, о чем идет речь, даже гонец? Пусть он не слишком хорошо управляется с пером, но зато прекрасно умеет читать, — с деланным равнодушием говорит Леви, встряхивая флакон. Искрящаяся жидкость мгновенно вспенивается мелкими пузырьками. Эрвин пожимает плечами, устало вздыхая и растирая и без того красные глаза.

— Может, и стоило прежде, но теперь у меня новый гонец. Тот, кому я доверяю.

— Он мог бы продать тебя с потрохами. Приберечь одну из записок с сомнительными инструкциями, показать ее кому-то не тому...

— Мог бы, — почти беззаботно соглашается Эрвин. — Но не продал. У нас договор. Он терпит меня, а я учу его писать.

— И зачем? Разведке не нужны ни писари, ни книжные черви. Только идиоты, готовые рискнуть.

Раньше он думал, что Эрвин говорит то, что следует говорить человеку его положения. Теперь он чувствует: Эрвин и сам верит в то, что проповедует. Прежде Леви таких не встречал.

— Когда-нибудь титаны будут побеждены. Ты уедешь к морю, я останусь здесь, но ты сможешь писать мне письма. Нечасто. Скажем, раз в год? «Дорогой Эрвин, у меня все отлично, а как ты?» или ...

—..или «дорогой Эрвин, надеюсь, ты еще не подох», — заканчивает за него Леви.

— Тоже неплохо, — хмыкает Эрвин, забрасывает сцепленные в замок руки за голову. — По крайней мере, честно.

Леви смотрит на него и видит то же, что видел при первой встрече в подземном городе: чуть нахмуренные даже в минуты спокойствия брови, расправленные, но напряженные, словно Эрвину нигде не хватает места, плечи, прямой, просчитывающий каждого, но скользящий поверх голов взгляд. Эрвин не изменился. Изменился он сам.

— Спокойной ночи. — Он встает и разворачивается к выходу. Эрвин медленно моргает. Редкое зрелище: его застали врасплох.

— Ты прав, конечно. Пора.

— Леви? — Эрвин окликает его уже из-за полуприкрытой двери, неловко трет шею: — Возьми, это тебе.

У него в руках продолговатый, обвязанный дешевой лентой сверток. Леви забирает его молча, стараясь не касаться пальцев Эрвина, и рассматривает его уже у себя. Листы в оберточной бумаге, маленькая чернильница особой конструкции, такая, которую удобно брать с собой даже в поход. Простое темное перо. Эрвин будто вздумал с ним прощаться.

Леви садится за крохотный стол, пододвигает к себе свечу. «Дорогой Эрвин», — пишет он и тут же соскабливает первое слово. Остается лишь «Эрвин». Он думает пару минут, потом, тряхнув тяжелой головой, ставит запятую, не отрывая запястья от стола. Дальше перо будто по собственной воле скользит по плотной, съедобного сливочного оттенка бумаге. Пара бессмысленных строк ни о чем, просто чтобы убедиться: ему не пригрезились эти месяцы ежедневных занятий. В конце, в правом нижнем углу — его имя, быстрый, летящий росчерк. Перед именем — выведенное твердой рукой «преданный тебе». Напыщенная формулировка, соответствующая напыщенному, слишком дорогому листку. Потому что так принято заканчивать послания, но и потому, что это правда. Ни одной кляксы, ни одной царапины от слишком сильного нажима. Эрвин хорошо его научил. Первое письмо Леви отправляется в огонь. Второе и третье следуют за ним.


End file.
